


Friends

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [56]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you write one set at the beginning of season 4 where Jensen starts spending a lot of time with Misha and Jared starts to feel replaced (but he isn't hateful or anything, just a bit depressed) but Misha manages to befriend him in the end? Nothing sexual, just some angst and fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

During the first three seasons, Jared and Jensen grew close as friend, doing stuff together, and causing mischief.

When Misha joined them, Jared saw how much Jensen was enjoying time with Misha, and slowly he felt like he was becoming more alone, and replaced now that Misha was there.

He knew people came and went, and if Jensen wanted to spend time with Misha, then Jared understood. He just was bummed that Jensen seemed to not want to hang out with him that much.

They were almost 3/4ths of the way through filming Season 4, when Misha approached him.

"Hey." Misha said, smiling.

"Um, hey." Jared said. "What’s up? Am I needed on set?"

"Nah." Misha shook his head. "Just wanted to hang out and talk."

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Jared said. The two started walking around, chatting about this or that, and they slowly began to find interests with each other, grinning and laughing.

They ran into Jensen and he looked at the two, while they laughed about something Misha had said.

"Great, now I’m gonna have to keep an eye on both of you yahoos." Jensen sighed. "If you two start collaborating to prank me…." He warned, but there was a smile on his face.

Jared grinned. “Of course we wouldn’t do that Jensen. We’re kinder than that.”

"Yeah, right." Jensen said sarcastically, walking past the two. "I know you better Jared! I’ve worked with you for four years almost!"

"Right." Jared said, watching Jensen walk away.

"Do you want to prank him?" Misha asked.

"Fuck yeah. We need a plan." Jared said, continuing to walk with Misha.


End file.
